


Talk To My Body (Cause I'll Lose My Mind)

by SereneCalamity



Series: We Are Far From Perfect (But We Are Worth It) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick is still a cop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Not the best views of Bruce Wayne, Praise Kink, Protective Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Stress Relief, Titans 2018 inspired, Top Dick Grayson, but nothing too crazy, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jason visits Dick in his apartment, to help them both unwind.





	Talk To My Body (Cause I'll Lose My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I adored these two in the show Titans. Holy shiiiiit. Their chemistry was intense. Both of these two were fucking gorgeous. I wrote this a couple of months ago and didn't realize I had never posted it, so here we go! This isn't edited yet, I'll get there!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, title comes from Like No Ones Watching by Molly Sanden.

Dick Grayson let out a growl as his hands finally slipped and he fell from the metal pull up bar.

His muscles were burning and sweat was dripping from his forehead and soaking through his shirt and he probably stunk from his day out in the field at work, tracking down a drug dealer who was using young girls who were barely teenagers as his mules.

He was glad that the place he chose to work out, an old warehouse that had been converted into a gym in an undesirable neighbourhood, was never one that was particularly busy.

It had a couple of floors, the first one where there was a basketball court and a few rooms where there were classes, and then the second floor where the gym was, and most people just came to use the court.

People who went here also didn't know he was a cop, which he was glad about.

Not like the dirty glares would really bother him, but it was just easier this way.

Dick walked over to where his towel and water bottle were, wiping down his face and taking a pull from his bottle before picking up his phone and checking the time.

It was just after seven and there were also a few texts and a missed call from Kory Anders.

He tapped on the text from her first.

_Kids are with me. We'll catch you tomorrow._

The other two were from Raven Roth, pretty much just saying what Kory already had.

Dick tapped out quick replies to both of them, just letting them know that he would see them tomorrow and pointedly telling Raven that she and Garfield Logan needed to listen to Kory.

Kory was...Well, she was supernatural, although she wasn't too sure what.

They were pretty sure that she had the ability to absorb energy from the sun and direct that through her body, although that was all they really knew.

Kory and Dick had had a fling when they had first met, but they were better off friends— _best_  friends.

Best friends who were basically raising two runaway children together—who had super powers.

It was unconventional, but it worked.

Usually Raven and Gar stayed with him, at least through the week, and then spent weekends with Kory, although they bounced back and forth as they pleased.

There was also Dawn Granger and Hank Hall who sometimes had the kids for a night.

Mainly it was Dawn who wanted them to come over and stay, although Hank was slowly warming up to them.

Dick didn't bother showering at the gym, slipping a light hoodie on before picking up his things and heading out of the building.

His cool down was the jog home, taking short cuts and easily vaulting over fences that the average person would take a solid ten minutes to be able to climb.

When he got back to his apartment, he tidied up the pile of shoes beside the door, which Gar and Raven  _never_  used the shoe rack for and then locked the door, putting his keys in the wooden bowl that Gar had made in his first week at a woodwork course that Dick had signed up for.

It was a little crooked and wasn't quite a circle shape, but Gar had been proud and so Dick had put it on the little shelf right by the front door so that Gar knew  _Dick_  was proud of it as well.

There were muffins on the bench, on a cooling rack and Dick was pleasantly surprised that the kitchen was actually tidy as well.

Usually when Raven baked, it looked as though the flour bag had exploded everywhere.

Dick went to his room at the end of the short hallway, dumping his clothes into the laundry basket in the corner and then walking naked over to his bathroom.

While he waited for the shower, he picked up Gars socks from where they was crumpled, and wiped the sink down from where there strands of Ravens hair.

There was also a smear of purple dye that he was pretty sure was a stain from the last time Raven had dyed her hair, and Dick tried scrubbing at it, more just for something to do while waiting for the shower to heat up rather than hope it would come off.

Dick stepped into the shower and made a face as he had to kick some of Raven's body lotion and hair products to the corner, and then let out a growl as he saw some green strands of hair sticking to the side of shower, left by Gar.

Living with two teenagers wasn't really something that he had expected to sign up for when he brought this apartment with only one bedroom.

He had said a few times that he should start looking for another apartment, but he really need to actually start  _doing_  it.

Some place with two bathrooms, and three bedrooms, because Gar and Raven should have their own space, even though Dick knew that they both squeezed into the single bed in the spare room, despite the roll out on the ground that Gar was  _meant_  to sleep in.

Dick took his time, given he didn't need to rush out of the shower, scrubbing his hair with the lime and raspberry shampoo that Kory kept buying Raven, and then using his own body wash, lathering himself up and then slowly letting the water wash away the bubbles.

He had the next two days off, as long as there wasn't too many crimes requiring a detective happened, and he planned to spend them doing nothing.

Or trying to.

Kory told him frequently that he needed to take a break and breathe, and Dick knew he needed to listen to her.

Maybe he would finally check out that yoga studio that Donna Troy recommended.

Dick dried himself off and went to his room, changing into a pair of briefs and a comfortable pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt as he hung up his towel and then walked back out to the kitchen.

He frowned as he paused by the muffins.

There were at least three missing.

Dick's eyebrows tightened together as he stood absolutely still, trying to sense the room.

The instant he spun around, Jason Todd was stepping out from where he had been standing behind the wall that seperated that kitchen from the lounge.

"Getting rusty, old man," Jason smirked up at him, all sass and inflated ego and Dick rolled his eyes.

"There not enough excitement happening in Gotham? That why you decided to come out here and annoy me?" Dick muttered as he turned back to the kitchen, walking into it properly and bending down to look around inside one of the cupboard. He pulled out a container and when he straightened up, Jason was standing on the opposite side of the bench, snagging another muffin and taking a big bite. "Does Bruce know you're here?" Dick asked.

"Eh," Jason shrugged a shoulder. "Told me to have the weekend off. He'll know I came here...To see  _you_ ," he added with a cocky grin.

Dick just rolled his eyes again.

That happened a lot with the younger man was around.

"Seems like your kids have left you alone. Off to stay with mum for her designated weekend?" Jason teased and Dick didn't even bother answering.

He put the rest of the muffins in the container, sealed it with the lid and put them in the fridge.

Jason left crumbs all over the counter top and Dick grumbled under his breath as he picked up a cloth and wiped it down.

Jason just grinned.

"Bruce wouldn't have given you a weekend off for no reason," Dick stated, laying his hands out on his side of the bench and looking Jason in the eye, cutting right to the chase. "What did you do? How did you fuck up?"

The grin dropped.

The eyes became venomous.

Obviously Dick had hit a nerve.

"What'd you do?" Dick asked.

"Nothing," Jason spat out, looking like a thirteen year old throwing a tantrum, which was kind of strangely adorable, but also kind of creepy, since Dick was currently  _sleeping_  with the twenty year old.

"What'd you do?" Dick asked again.

" _Nothing_!" Jason's voice rose.

Dick just arched an eyebrow.

"Fine," Dick shrugged and straightened up, turning away from where Jason was and walking over to the fridge. "We don't have much in the way of dinner food, I haven't done shopping in a while. We can order in; Thai or pizza or Indian—"

"I got in a fight," Jason's voice was so soft that Dick only heard it because he was listening for it.

Dick continued to face the fridge, because Jason didn't do as well when someone actually paid complete and utter attention to him.

He had only really had his Uncle Ray, who was a drunk who didn't care about Jason, and Bruce Wayne, who didn't care about the emotional and mental side of things, just the physical when it came to his side kick.

Dick had been there, done that, gotten the scars that required therapy.

"I went out with a guy that I used to hang out with when I was on the streets, and we went to a bar—" Dick chose to ignore that, since Jason's twenty-first birthday wasn't for another month. "—And we were just minding our own business! We just wanted to have a few beers and play pool and shit and they just came up to us and got in our faces. And then these guys came over and started being assholes and so..." Jason drifted off.

"Please tell me you didn't kill them," Dick stated in a flat voice.

"I didn't  _kill_  them!" Jason retorted, as though Dick was an idiot for asking, but there was something in his voice that caught the older mans attention.

"How badly did you hurt them, then?" He asked.

Jason shrugged, but he looked down at the crumbs he had dropped on the kitchen counter and started pushing them around.

"So... _Badly_ , then," Dick surmised and finally turned around to properly look at Jason.

Jason shrugged again.

"You could have just walked away," Dick said quietly, coming back over to the other side of the bench so that he was facing Jason, the fridge door swinging closed behind him. "You didn't have to engage."

Jason's fingers stopped moving through the crumbs, curling into fists.

"Unless you  _wanted_  a fight," Dick prompted.

No answer.

Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his drying hair.

"What bar was it?" Dick asked.

No answer.

" _Jason_ ," Dick's voice was firmer this time, and he could see the way Jason's shoulders tensed underneath the hoodie he was wearing.

" _O'Malley's_ ," Jason answered.

One of the worst bars in Gotham.

No wonder someone picked a fight, that was pretty much all that happened in those streets.

"You've got to find another outlet for all this anger you've got, Jase," Dick told him softly, one of his hands slowly sliding over the bench, nudging at one of Jason's fists. "You can't keep doing this."

"Why not?!" Jasons snapped, jerking his hand away from Dick and shoving them both in his pockets. "It works! It's what Bruce does and he's  _Batman_! He's rich and everyone knows him and pretty much everyone loves him."

Dick pursed his lips together.

They'd had this fight too many times to count.

There wasn't much point in having it again, at least not before Jason was ready to actually properly listen.

Jason had been the one to seek Dick out, just over a year ago, about eighteen months into his... _Partnership_  with Bruce Wayne.

At first, Dick had wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

He had just met Kory and Raven and Gar, and he was trying to figure out  _himself_  as well, reconnecting with Donna and getting himself into therapy, and working his way up the police ranks, he didn't have time to strike up some kind of friendship with his  _replacement_.

Jason was still in that infatuated stage of his relationship with Bruce.

Something Dick had...He'd experienced, although he was pretty sure he had seen the light so much quicker than Jason.

And Jason hadn't had a better life before Bruce, something to compare this to, and he was completely caught up in the money and the gadgets and the fact he was training with  _Batman_ , that he hadn't processed how damaging the whole thing was, how Bruce didn't see them as  _family_ , just as...A work colleague.

Jason regularly told Dick that his outlook on life was bleak and he was a pessimist and never appreciated to the full extent what Bruce gave to him.

Dick told Jason that he was naive and blind and didn't look past the sparkly, expensive things that Bruce was dangling in front of him.

This happened back and forth until they were both so pissed off at each other that it either came to blows or they ripped each others clothes off.

And if it  _did_  come to blows, it would end in them ripping each others clothes off anyway.

But Dick was tired today, and he didn't want to get into some argument with Jason, where the younger—or the 'new and improved' Robin, as Jason liked to call himself—just wouldn't listen, and it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Jase," Dick murmured, and he saw the surprise in Jason's face. "What did you come here for?"

Jason's eyes widened.

"I...Wanted t-to—" Jason blinked and fell quiet again. "I wanted to see you," he admitted quietly.

"Alright," Dick nodded. "Is that it?"

Jason looked confused, and then Dick saw his face hardening, as though he was taking Dick's words as rejections.

"Shit,  _whatever_  then," Jason's words came out harsh. "If you don't want me here, then I'll just go."

Dick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, because this wasn't where he thought his evening would go.

It had nothing to do with not wanting Jason there, because he liked when Jason was around.

 _Loved_ , sometimes.

Because they had fun as well, it wasn't just fighting and dancing around each other and sex.

Raven acted as though she didn't like Jason, but she did, they watched _Game of Thrones_  together and discussed theories and thoughts they had, and he helped her practice protecting herself, giving her pointers and 'fan-boying' over her powers.

Gar seemed a little intimidated by Jason, but after they had gotten used to each other, they actually got on really well, and Dick often had to tell them to settle down in the middle of the night when he and Raven were trying to sleep and the two were staying up late playing playstation.

Kory and Donna were a bit more hesitant, since they knew a lot more of the damage that Dick was recovering from from his stint as 'Robin', and they weren't sure what Jason's agenda was.

Donna had warmed up to him a bit, over the next year, when she things had started developing between Jason and Dick.

Kory was still not very trusting, but then again, she didn't really trust anyone except Dick, Raven and Gar.

"Come here," Dick said, scratching the back of his neck before letting his hand fall to his side.

"No," Jason said petulantly. "I'm just gonna go."

"Stop whining," Dick's voice was firmer this time. "You came here because you wanted to see me, and you  _know_  I like seeing you. But I'm not going to get in a fight with you."

Jason swallowed hard and let out a sigh.

He said something that Dick couldn't quite hear from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"What was that?" He asked and Jason let out  _another_  sigh, as though the world was weighing on his shoulders.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, although he didn't sound happy about it.

Dick nodded.

"Come here," he said again.

This time, Jason came over, dragging his feet a little.

First he stood on the other side of the bench, opposite Dick, where he had been before, but Dick just arched an eyebrow and he muttered something under his breath as he came around to the other side, standing in front of the taller man.

"You know I'm just saying this shit because I care about you, right?" Dick said quietly, and he reached out and touched Jason's arm lightly. "You're not going to be able to keep fighting or you're gonna end up like—" he cut himself off.

Jason rolled his eyes up at him.

"You were gonna say Bruce?" He asked.

Dick just pursed his lips together, because that was where there biggest disagreements came from.

"Call  _me_ , okay?" Dick said. "Call me, or go and work out, or hang out with your friends—somewhere that's  _not_  a bar."

Jason snorted.

"But don't keep picking fights. With what you're doing, you're getting into enough fights, you don't need to do it more."

Jason was quiet for a bit but he half shrugged and almost nodded, it was sort of more of a chin dip.

"What happened, to tip it all off?" Dick asked.

Jason's arms twitched at his side, and Dick could imagine that he wanted to cross them over his chest, sort of as a defense mechanism, but he didn't, and Dick appreciated how far they had come.

"We were...We were going after Penguin and Bruce was going after him and I was going after three of his buddies. I got two of them, but one got away...And he ended up springing Penguin from the GPD," Jason muttered, eyes glued on the floor. "We were back at the manor when we got the call, and Bruce..." his eyebrows pulled together. "He said that you wouldn't have let the third guy get away."

Dick pressed his lips in a firm line, so tightly that they drained of colour.

"He's wrong to compare you to me—to  _anyone_  else," Dick began.

Jason just snorted.

"I'm not...I'm not going to fight with you," Dick took a small step forward, to close the gap between them, and his fingers moved, cupping his elbow, holding him a little firmer. "But I need you to know that you're fucking amazing and you would have done your best, and the bar for your best is pretty fucking high, so I doubt I would have been able to do any better."

Big eyes blinked up at him, finally lifted his head to look at Dick.

Dick slipped his hands down to Jason's, two of his fingers gently caressing the back of his hands before sliding to entwine with his.

Jason reached up and kissed Dick,  _hard_ , on the mouth.

Dick let him, tightening the grip of his fingers, letting Jason leading, push things at a too-quick speed andd tangle their tongues together.

The first time that Jason had done it, about eight months ago, just a few months after they had started to get to know each other, he had been completely caught off guard.

Raven had taken to teasing Dick whenever Jason was going to come over, saying that ' _his boyfriends visiting_ ' and Kory had raised her eyebrows expectantly whenever she saw the pair of them together, but Dick really didn't have  _time_ or  _energy_ or  _mental capacity_  for whatever it was they were implying.

But that had kind of worked.

Jason showed up every few weeks, and usually only for a couple of nights.

Sometimes the visits for closer than others.

Dick never went to Jason, and Jason never asked him to come, as though he understood why Dick couldn't go back to Gotham, and also why he couldn't just up and leave with Raven and Gar depending on him, even when he got time off from work.

Jason's kiss was bruising, but Dick didn't respond with fire, letting the younger man burn himself out, pouring all of his energy and frustrations into Dick's mouth, sucking them off his tongue, until Jason finally started slowing down.

Not because he had run out of electricity in his veins, but because he wanted Dick to lead.

He always wanted Dick to lead, even when he acted like he didn't.

Times like those, it would usually start like this, with Jason forcing Dick's mouth open and trying to strip them both of their clothes, waiting for Dick to fight back and make him slow down and sometimes even restrain him, which Jason  _loved_.

Dick didn't say anything as he licked slowly along Jason's lips, tracing the perfect pout, that mouth that just  _begged_  to be kissed.

Jason's body relaxed against his, and the longer that they kissed—slow and deep, the way Dick loved it, and the way Jason loved it as well, even if it wasn't his normal style—the less tense he was, and the less weight he held himself, leaning it all against Dick, who was more than happy to steady him.

Dick was the one to break the kiss, tripping his lips over Jason's upper lip and then his nose, leaving kisses over his cheeks and then his forehead, and he could feel Jason's breathing hitch as Dick traced his fingers over Jason's hip and then around to his ass, resting over the curve gently.

"I..." Jason's voice came out shaky and he swallowed and started again. "I want to blow you."

Dick took in a deep breath of his own before nodding.

"First," he said. "Take off your clothes."

Jason usually didn't like to be the one at a disadvantage, and being completely naked while Dick was still half dressed definitely gave Dick the position of power.

But he didn't argue, taking off his hoodie and then his tee-shirt—which Dick was actually pretty sure was one of his that had gone missing a few months ago—and then his fingers went to the button of his jeans.

Dick's eyes were hawk-like as he watched Jason fumble with the button and then the zipper, and then as he pushed the dark denim over his narrow hips, Dick saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

It should never  _surprise_  him, because Jason had blatantly admitted that he didn't wear briefs under his costume and armor, but it still always caught Dick a little off guard.

Made his breathing quicken.

His cock was hard and there was precome beginning to gather at the head.

Jason sometimes gave him smug little smiles and knowing looks, but he didn't today, just shucked his jeans off and then got to his knees in front of Dick, and Dick immediately put his hand in Jason's hair, through the floppy, soft strands, and Jason let out a heavy breath.

"God, you're beautiful," Dick whispered and Jason made a sound from deep in his throat before reaching up to pull down the elastic band of Dick's sweatpants and then wrap his hand around his cock.

There were a few tentative licks to begin with, but then Jason opened his lips and looked up at Dick with these big trusting,  _wanting_  eyes and Dick thrust his hips forward.

A moan was ripped out of Jason as he swallowed, taking all of Dick into his mouth.

"Just  _so_... _Beautiful_ ," Dick's words were so quiet that the only reason that he knew that Jason heard was because the younger man began sucking harder and his hands curled around the back of Dick's thighs, digging through the material of his sweatpants and pressing into the hard muscle of his legs.

Dick set the rhythm, his hips not moving too fast, but definitely getting harder, and he could feel the head of his cock pressing against the back of Jason's throat.

Jason lips were stretched around his cock and he was trying to keep his eyes open to look up at Dick, but they kept fluttering closed.

As Dick stroked his fingers through Jason's hair and smoothed down over his cheeks, Jason's moans became steadier.

"Come on, sweetheart," Dick encouraged him gently. "You can take more."

Jason's body jerked as he tried to take Dick further down his throat, his nose buried in the trimmed pubic hair at the base of Dick's cock.

"That's it," Dick murmured, and his head tipped backwards, his shoulders tightening, his balls drawing up as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, Jason's sinful mouth working it's magic.

Jason's eyes were tearing up, and Dick tried to keep his eyes on him, but they kept closing as pleasure wracked through him.

Watching his dick disappear through Jason's pout was one of the best things that Dick had ever seen.

One of the only times that Jason stopped talking and was actually quiet.

Although...As much as Dick complained, he didn't actually mind when Jason talked.

Just sometimes, it got a bit too much.

And it got too much for Jason as well.

The energy the kid had, it practically made him vibrate out of his skin, and there was just so much anger inside him, anger that was only ever directed at one person after another, after another, and eventually, that anger was going to burn him out.

Just like it had with Dick.

"You're so good," Dick whispered, and he shifted his hand from where it had been resting on Jason's head to his cheek, his thumb smoothing over his cheek bone. "You're so damn good, Jase."

Jason's thick eyelashes blinked, the tears clinging to them, and Dick felt Jason's throat contract around his cock as he tried to swallow him down deeper.

Dick let out a groan, his fingers curling behind Jason's ear, tightening as his eyes closed and his head tipped backwards.

His balls were drawn up tight between his legs and he was so close to coming.

"I'm gonna come on your face, okay?" Dick managed to get out and Jason nodded his head furiously, his mouth still filled with Dick's cock.

Dick pulled back and Jason's lips remained pursed, all wet and spit slick and red, and Dick forced himself to keep his eyes open as his cock pulsed, wrapping a hand around the base and gave it a tug.

That was all it took before he was coming in thick ropes, streaking across Jason's face.

Jason kept his eyes open the whole time.

" _Jas-on,_ " he managed to say, and Jason made this whimpering noise at the back of his throat.

Dick slumped back against the wall behind him as he took in a couple of deep breaths, centering himself, waiting for the ringing in his ears and the silver spots in his vision to subside.

And when they did, and he could focus back on Jason, the younger man was still kneeling in front of him, face streaked, eyes and mouth open.

"You're so beautiful," Dick breathed out, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Jason's in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

And as always, when shown any inch of tenderness, Jason melted underneath him.

Sometimes Dick wondered if what they were doing was even in the same  _region_  as healthy.

To which he answered straightaway,  _no_ , which was why he tried not to even think about it.

But Jason wouldn't accept kindness in the way that so many people would, and it was only in when they were alone and Jason was feeling vulnerable and safe enough to let the anger and concrete walls drop down, allowing Dick in.

So he would take it.

He would take what he could, and give what he could, and maybe one day, it would be more.

One day, Dick would be in a better part of his life, and Jason wasn't working as Batmans side kick, and they could have more.

"On the table," Dick murmured when he pulled away from Jason, rubbing the tip of his nose up the length of the younger mans nose and then pressing a gentle kiss to Jason's forehead.

Dick leaned back to sit down in the seat at the head of the table, letting Jason take his time, getting to his feet a little shakily and then sitting his ass down on the edge of the big wooden table.

"Further back," Dick advised softly and Jason pushed him back slowly, his lips looking so kissable and his eyes still watery. "Legs up, hands holding them apart," Dick continued as he pulled his chair a little closer, so that he was sitting with the best view in the house, between Jason's legs, his body almost eye level. "Come on, Jase," he lifted his had to stroke it on Jason's knee, from where his legs were still hanging over the edge.

Slowly, Jason laid back and hesitantly lifted his knees.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Dick, because it was very much established that he  _did_.

Probably more than Bruce, but neither of them were going to comment on that.

It was just that the particular position that Jason was moving into completely exposed Jason, and Jason wasn't good with people seeing  _any_  of him, much less  _all_  of him.

But he did, his hands holding behind his folded knees and pulling them apart as far as he could, thighs stretching to let Dick see everything.

"You're so perfect," Dick breathed out as he leaned forward, trailing a finger down the back of Jason's thigh to the crease of his ass.

He felt the shiver that ran through Jason.

He stroked his finger up and down Jason's ass, not pressing them apart, just letting the nail scratch lightly at the skin, and there were move shivers.

Dick leaned forward, elbows on the table, arms underneath Jason's crooked legs and holding his hips as he licked a long strip, over his ass and pernium to his balls, sucking one of them into his mouth.

" _Dick_ ," Jason breathed out, a hiccup cutting off his lovers name.

Dick sucked and laved his tongue over the shaved skin, before switching to the other one, taking his time, loving the sounds that Jason was making.

Jason's body twitched underneath him, but Dick's hands on his hips kept him still.

The younger man wanted more, that was clear from the way that his nails were scrabbling at the wooden table top, and at the back of Dick's mind, he hoped that Jason wasn't scratching up the varnish because that was something that Raven and Gar would never let him live down—not even starting on the Donna and Kory—but he easily pushed them back, focusing on his lover.

Dick licked at the base of Jason's cock before moving back down, his tongue dipping into the crease of Jason's ass.

Jason's breathing got heavier as Dick focused on the small opening, his tongue gently pressing at the hole, spit slowly gathering.

"Dick... _Dick_ , babe..." Jason mumbled and Dick would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been so busy.

Jason was tight—he always was, when they came together after being apart.

It had been nearly three weeks this time.

Dick had really been missing Jason, that had been part of the reason that he had been pushing himself so hard this week at work, and why he was feeling so burnt out and he had known that he needed a weekend to recharge.

Jason coming over was just as good.

Especially if Raven and Gar were away, even if it was just for the evening, because all Dick and Jason did when they had the apartment to themselves was have sex and sleep and order in take out.

That  _was_  recharging.

" _Dick_ —fuck!" Jason's body jerked again, and he attempted lifting his head up, but he let it fall again with a heavy thud as Dick's tongue folded into a point and pressed into his ass. " _Fuck_...Dick—shit," that was definitely a whine that came out of Jason.

It was something that Jason would never admit to once he was out of this mindset, later when they were in bed or lazing around on the couch, but it was  _definitely_  a whine.

And it was okay if Jason didn't want to talk about the state that Dick could work him into, because Dick knew that he wasn't ready for that yet, and he was more than happy to wait until he was.

Dick's hands slid underneath Jason's ass, Jason lifting his hips to help more than quickly, and he squeezed the full flesh in his palms.

It had been three weeks since he had been inside Jason.

And it didn't matter than he had already come, he had a quick refractory time, and Jason seemed to shrink that barrier even more.

Dick's tongue stretched Jason's hole, licking at the walls, his mouth slick with spit and making lewd noises every time he pulled back, and Jason had taken to moving his hands from scratching at the table to scratching at his thighs, itching to get closer and closer to Dick's messy hair.

When Dick lifted his head, Jason's hands went to Dick's hair and gave it a tug.

The older mans mouth was red and a little puffy, and when he stretched himself out over Jason, Jason moaned so loudly into Dick's mouth that Dick felt it resonating through his entire body.

"Fuck me already," Jason practically hissed into Dick's mouth, and Dick let out a huff of a laugh.

"I need to get lube," Dick said as he began to pull away, but Jason's hands shot out, gripping Dick's biceps.

"I'm fine," his eyes almost looked pleading, a little bleary from lust.

Dick shook his head.

"Nope," he replied, and he leaned back down to kiss Jason one last time, firmly and close mouthed. "Don't even try that shit. You know I'm not going to do anything that actually hurts you."

Jason made a little huffing noise, as though exasperated, but there was a fondness in his eyes.

Dick left the room quickly, going to his room and fumbling around in his side drawers for the lube.

It was almost empty, but it would do the job.

They would have to go out for some more, if Jason was staying the weekend.

When Dick got back to the table, Jason had his hand wrapped loosely around his cock, eyes closed, breathing hitching as he inhaled through his nose and then released through that gorgeous mouth of his.

Dick didn't waste any time, pouring some of the lube onto his hand and pumping his cock a few times, before pouring some more on his fingers and reaching between Jason's legs, touching him in the spot that was already so damp from spit.

Jason groaned and let his hand fall to his side.

His balls were drawn up so tight it was probably verging on painful, and Dick gripped his thighs, pulling them up and Jason closer until he was able to throw Jason's legs over his shoulders.

"Shit," Jason squeaked as he was pulled closer on the table, his ass now pressed against Dick's thighs, completely exposed and a little helpless with Dick's arms still firmly around his thighs, locking them in place.

His body was almost bent in half as Dick leaned forward, using his weight to slowly bend Jason.

"Aren't  _you_  meant to be the fucking  _flexible_  one here?" Jason huffed out and Dick just smirked, before drawing his hips back, and then entering Jason in one swift thrust.

The breath was shoved out of Jason, his eyes rolling back in his head and his back arching off the table.

Dick tried to force himself to keep his eyes open, to be able to see as much of Jason as he could, but he couldn't stop them from closing every few seconds.

It didn't take long.

His cock was getting harder and deeper as he pressed into Jason, and Jason was getting louder, and Dick wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

Even though Dick had already come, being  _inside_  Jason was always like a fucking religious experience, and with Jason's ass squeezing around his cock, his orgasm was rising like a whipping storm inside of him, making his thighs quake.

Jason was breathing unsteadily, and Dick loosened his grip on one of Jason's thighs so that his hand could reach out and wrap around Jason's cock.

"Dick..." Jason managed to stutter out as his hand reached up to grasp around Dick's, both hands wrapped around his cock, squeezing and pulling it tighter and faster. "Dick, fuck— _fuck_!"

He came with a high pitched sound, his come in ropes as it splattered his chest.

Dick was only a few seconds later, filling Jason's tight hole.

Their breathing came out in heavy puffs, and Dick let go of Jason's thigh, letting them fall back down and he leaned over Jason, his hands braced on either side of the younger man, as he gave him a soft kiss and then leaned his forehead against Jason's, meeting his eyes.

Jason stared back at him, and his eyes shone with trust and desire and a four letter word that neither of them were anywhere near ready to say.

"You're gonna need another shower," Jason finally said to him.

Dick cracked a smile.

"You want to shower with me?" He asked and Jason smirked, his luscious mouth curving upward.

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty damned stoned and watching Zootopia with my husband, and I hope your day is going just as well!  
> Hit me up on my socials, I'm in an especially good mood to chat. Haha.  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
